


Prompt no. 11 “we could get arrested for this”

by TheWeepingWillowWrites



Category: IT, IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, Tumblr request, movie date, some valid hets for ya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 04:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingWillowWrites/pseuds/TheWeepingWillowWrites
Summary: Bev asks Ben to the movies and it’s cute I dunno yeah. That’s a summery right?





	Prompt no. 11 “we could get arrested for this”

“You look gorgeous,” said Ben as he and Beverly got off their bikes.

“I wear this all the time,” she responded gesturing to her cream coloured dress.

“Yeah but I mean you still look pretty..” Ben replied trailing off; his face turning redder than Beverly’s hair.

Bev responded with her signature smitten smile which made Ben feel more giddy but less embarrassed. This was their first date his first date ever. He did not want to screw it up, especially since it was Bev I mean Beverly Marsh asked him out. He had to admit he was still in shock.

“Come on we’re gonna miss the movie,” said Bev grabbing Ben’s hand gently and dragging him into the theater.

“Now, I’m not letting you pay for me,” she remarked digging in her handbag, “I asked you so it’s on me,” continued flashing him a smile and a playful wink.

“No no, I should pay. I counted up all the money it’s enough to get us both popcorn and-“

“Nope!” She interjected, marching over to the snacks area and sneakily cutting in line, winking at him as she handed the woman behind the counter her money.

Once they had taken their seats Beverly nudged Ben; whose eyes were fixated on the trailer for some sappy romcom playing on the screen.

“Psst hey. Look what I snuck in,” Bev whispered, unzipping her handbag to reveal an array of different candies.

“Beverly! We could get arrested for this!”

“No we can’t silly!” Bev giggled shoving his shoulder lightly.

“Look I got your favourite,” she said handing him a packet of sour candy.

“How did you know these were my favourites?”

“Um maybe because every time we hang out after school you always buy those.”

“You really are observant huh?”

“Only because you’re always really cute when look around the place as if you’re actually gonna get something else and then end up picking the same every time,” rambled Bev, kind of regretting calling the boy she’s been fawning over cute within the first twenty minutes of their date. Is that even a thing? Are there unspoken rules for that sort of thing? God she hoped not.

“I think you look cute right now,” Ben responded.

“Since when were you so smooth?”

“Bev, the movie’s starting.”

“Oh right!”


End file.
